Dark Nightmare: Book 1 of the Dark Series
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.
1. Info

Dark(me):

Age-13

Gender-Female

Personality-Slightly insane, quiet, somewhat shy, rarely hyper(sometimes never), only loud when needed to be, sometimes sneaky.

Looks-Long brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, white/grey vest with dark blue trim, black skirt with dark blue trim, those weird arm things with dark blue trim(no idea what they are), those weird leg things with dark blue trim(IDK what they are, but they look like the things that Len and Rin the vocaloids wear), dark blue tie, black boots, book bag.(basically it's the same thing like in the story pic)

Likes-Horror games/stories, video games, reading, drawing, a little singing, writing, cartoons(mlp, ninjago, transformers, ect.).

Dislikes-Extreme heights, stairs, elevators.

Items in Book Bag-IPod Touch 4, headphones, Volume 1 of YGO Zexal, journal, pencil bag, IPod charger, sketch book, laptop, little LEGO Ninjago Zane and Jay, all 3 books of the Hunger Games series, wallet.

Weapon/s of Choice-Sythe, katana, gun.

History-I was just a normal girl with a normal life. I stayed out of other peoples way and did my own thing. Though, you could say my life is pretty boring. I only watch anime, eat, sleep, play video games, sleep some more, eat again at dinner. I'm also a youtuber and a fanfiction writer. Easy as that. I also have 2 annoying little sisters that I love and that like to piss me off. I can also hear/ sometimes see ghost(ability has been in the family).

Crushes-Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Starscream, Bumblebee, Knockout.

* * *

Alanis(my cousin):

Age-13

Gender-Female

Personality-Shy, somewhat hyper, tough, can be made upset easily.

Looks-Tan skin, brown hair, brown eyes, pink t-shirt, light pink shorts, tennis shoes, book bag, glasses(only wear em when reading).

Likes-Pink, JB(me:ewww), 1D(me:-_-...Maybe ewww.), video games, cartoons(mlp, transformers, ect.), sweets.

Dislikes-Horror games/stories, bitter things.

Items in Book Bag-Nintendo DS, DS charger, IPod, IPod charger, 1D Fanbook, JB duct tape, headphones, Book 1 of the Twilight Series.

Weapon/s of Choice-Bladed fan

History-I'm a normal girl like my cousin. I LOVE JB and 1D... My cousin doesn't like them though...Well she thinks 1D is ok. Anyways, I go to school like Akir- I mean Dark. Yeah... She asked me to call her that as a nick-name. I have a annoying little brother.

Crush- One-sided Knockout, Soundwave

* * *

Nichole(my best friend):

Age-12

Gender-Female

Personality-Hyper 24/7, emotion can change at any time/random mood swings, smart, sometime shy and quiet.

Looks-Short brown/blond hair, brown eyes, pale skin, pink PinkiePie t-shirt, grey skort, tennis shoes, glasses, book bag.

Likes-Pink, sugar, cartoons(mlp, adventure time, ect.), MineCraft, video games, scary things, Warrior Cats, reading.

Dislikes-Bitter things, not being around her friends, not having parties, no MineCraft.

Items in Book Bag-Touch phone, headphones, Book 1-3 for the Warrior Cats Series, laptop, pencil bag, sketch book.

Weapon/s of Choice-Machete

History- I'm normal like Akira(me) and go to the same school as her!(me:Shh! Call me dark!) I mean I go to the same school as Dark. Dark is my best friend! I have several sisters and brothers!

Crush- Jack, Steve

* * *

Yeah... I'll post chapter 1 tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! I'm Dark. Here is ch1. Sorry if most of the characters are OOC. And if you could, can you tell me what website(aside from ) I can find season 1 episodes for Transformers Prime on?

Disclaimer:I do not own TFP. I only own the plot line and the weapons/relics I created.

Rating:K+(might change later)

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, DarkxRatchet, DarkxStarscream, DarkxBumblebee, DarkxKnockout, One-sided AlanisxKnockout, AlanisxSoundwave, NicholexJack, NicholexSteve.

Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.

* * *

(My POV)

I sighed in annoyance as I tried to ignore the 2 girls watching over me as I looked over the . For what seemed like the 5th time, I stretched.

"Daaaaaaark! Just push ENTER already!", my hyper friend, Nichole, complained.

Alanis nodded,"Yeah, Cola's right Dark. You've been staring at the screen for a hour."

I sighed,"Fine."

"Yay!"

Yawning, I pushed the ENTER button. But here's the weird part. Just as I pushed the button, a flash of light blinded me and my friends. Once the light faded, I saw that we were in a whole other place. I looked around and noticed the way I looked was different. And I don't just mean by what I was wearing, but I also looked like a... Cartoon?

Oh. Scrap. Looking around frantically, I spotted my 2 companions looking around before we all made eye contact. 1...2...3 minutes passed before a grin appeared on Nichole's face. Uh, oh.

"This. Is. Awesome!", my child-like friend cheered.

Alanis nodded in agreement. After deciding it would be best to explore, we walked to the closest place to us. The park. As we walked along the sidewalk, I stopped and looked at the clothes I was wearing once more... It made me look like a Vocaloid.

"What do you think happened to our normal clothes?", I asked.

"IDK. But I like my new outfit! My shirt has PinkiePie on it!"

"Yeah!", Alanis cheered.

I sighed as we started walking again. Soon we came to a small playground in the park. I smiled sadly as I watched my cousin and friend ran off to the swings like children. I wonder though... Were our families looking for us? Did they even notice that we disappeared? I can't help but worry.

Just as I was about to follow them, a giant, and I mean GIANT, robot crashed in front of me... Wait. Giant robot? Aww slag no. I watched as the mechanism got up, looking at me in the process. I swallowed nervously and could hear my 2 companions foot steps. It didn't take long for them to run around the bot and over to me.

A few seconds passed before Nichole and Alanis grinned.

"Hi!", the greeted.

I rolled my eyes at them before saying a small,"Hello", as well.

The bot looked at us with wide eyes... er... Optics. Suddenly the the bot that I assumed was a female, jumped up and grabbed me and my team.

"Ratchet, it's Arcee. I need a Space Bridge.", she called.

Mine and my friends eyes widened. Arcee? As in Transformers Prime Arcee? Oh hell na. I looked at my team and we instantly knew where we were. We were in Transformers Prime.

We looked behind us the best we could when we suddenly heard a growl. Uh oh... Right there was Starscream... Shit. I better not fangirl around him or the others. Acree glared at him. That's when I finally heard a strange noise, then out of nowhere, a greenish portal appeared. Acree took a step away from the seeker before sprinting to the portal.

The angry mech followed and just as he was about to shoot us with his weapon, our femme savior got through the supposed Space Bridge, it closing after we passed through. Once she exited the Bridge, Arcee put us down and we were suddenly tackled by a strange girl.

"Hi!", the girl yelled, making me flinch slightly.

My companions grinned,"Yo!"

"Miko, would you stop yelling!", I heard another bot complain as he walked towards us.

This just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

Me: End of chapter 1! Man ,I didn't think I'd get this done. Well, I hope you enjoyed. So please follow.

Nichole: Comment.

Alanis: Or Favorite!

All:See YA!


	3. Chapter 2

Me:Time for chapter 2! Sorry if it's to short, I'm not good at writing long chapters, but I'll try. Oh, and I did a few edits to the Info chap and chap 1 but they're small ones. So please look at it. Oh, and u must of noticed the name change. Yeah...

Disclaimer: I do not own TFP. I only own the plot line and the weapons/relics that I created.

Rating: K+(might change later)

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, DarkxRatchet, DarkxStarscream, DarkxBumblebee, DarkxKnockout, One-sided AlanisxKnockout, AlanisxSoundwave, NicholexJack, NicholexSteve.

Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.

* * *

(Ratchet's POV)

I narrowed my optics when I walked over and spotted the 3 humans. Where did they come from? Frowning, I looked at Arcee.

"Arcee, why are there more humans here?", I asked as I tried to keep my temper.

Arcee sighed,"They saw me and Starscream would of used them as bait. Besides, we can't allow that now can we?"

"No..."

"I'll go talk to Optimus."

"Alright."

(Optimus's POV)

I sighed as Arcee explained what had happened. It seemed that we had more humans to watch over. I glanced at the 3 human girls, but making eye/optic contact with the quiet one. The girl quickly looked away.

"Optimus?"

I looked at Arcee,"Yes?"

"Who's going to be their guardians?"

"I'm not sure. We should talk to the others about this."

"Right."

(My POV)

I can't believe I made eye/optic contact with Optimus. Closing my eyes, I cleared my head so I could try and sense any spirits. Strange... I thought that since there wasn't really trouble going on, there wouldn't be a ghost. But, there were several. One near Ratchet, another near Arcee, and the last one was next to me.

My eyes snapped open when I heard footsteps. Looking up, I noticed Optimus walking over to us with Arcee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, and few other Autobots following behind him. Did they need something?

"Children, what are your names?", the Autobot leader asked.

"I'm Nichole!"

"The name's Alanis!"

"...Akira... But others know as DarkInsanitySoul. You can just call me Dark."

"Why?", Arcee questioned.

"Part of my screen name, and because I'm half insane."

Everyone except my friends looked at me oddly. I just smirked lightly in reply, making Alanis and Nichole giggle.

"So? Who's going to be their guardians?", Bulkhead wondered aloud.

Optimus sighed,"We'll get to that Bulkhead. For now, where do you humans live?"

Me and my companions looked at each other nervously.

"W-We don't have a place to stay. We were in Dark's room at her house when suddenly a flash of light came from her laptop. When it died down, we were on the sidewalk near the park.", Alanis explained.

Ratchet narrowed his optics and went to his computer... Thing."Strange..." He started looking through what I assumed were files. His glowing orbs widened,"Impossible..."

A strange bot, WheelJack, walked over to him,"What is it Ratchet?"

"Remember that code I was trying out earlier?"

The bots nodded. Code? What code?

"Well, when I entered it nothing happened. Or so I thought. It looks like it did do something, just not what we were expecting. The code connected to a computer in a whole other dimension."

"Wait... So they're from another world?", Arcee asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Me: Finally finished chap2! Yay! Please follow.

Nichole: Favorite.

Alanis: Or comment!


	4. Chapter 3

Me:*sigh* Tired... Here's chap 3! Oh, and I know Cliffjumper is dead, but he'll be alive in this fic.

Disclaimer:I do not own TFP. I only own the plot line and the weapons/relics I created.

Rating:K+(might change later)

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, DarkxRatchet, DarkxStarscream, DarkxBumblebee, DarkxKnockout, One-sided AlanisxKnockout, AlanisxSoundwave, NicholexJack, NicholexSteve.

Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.

* * *

(My POV)

Great. Just Great. So how are we gonna get home now? I glanced at Optimus when he sighed in annoyance, but with surprise in his optics. I quickly looked away when he looked at me.

"Dark.", Optimus stated.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be your guardian."

What?!"Ok.", I answered. Ok?! Ok?! How is this OK?! Even the other bots seemed surprised.

Jesus christ this is pissing me off... Good thing I can keep my temper. But, why did it have to be the Prime? Why? I held back I yawn as Nichole and Alanis were assigned their guardians. Wheeljack was assigned to Alanis and a red bot that walked in; Cliffjumper; was assigned to Nichole.

That only left one more thing. Where were we gonna stay?

**-This Time Skip of 4 Days is Brought To You And Part By... England Kicking France's Ass!-**

It had been 4 days since we appeared in this world, and during this time the Autobots had let us live at their base. Boring? Sometimes. Exciting? Well... Not always. We were going to go to school like Jack, Miko, and Raf tomorrow. During that time, it seemed; in my opinion; that Jack was starting to have a crush on Nichole.

At the same time, a few of the bots have been acting strange around me lately. Said bots being Ratchet, Optimus, and Bumblebee. Even Stascream hesitated when he could of shot at me when me and the others were ambushed by him and other decepticons 2 days ago... But why?... I'm so confused.

Shaking my head, I got off the couch and headed to my room. Once arriving, I took a breath.

"You can come out now Yuka."

I heard a breeze like sound before a light laugh,"Nice to see you to Akira.", a soft voice answered.

Then out of nowhere, a ghostly figure appeared in front of me. Her name was Yuka and she had long black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and a old-timey dress, she died at this base because of a infamous serial killer. I had met her when I first slept in the room and since I had my ability, I found her easily. As soon as we met, we became best friends... But, nobody else knew about her yet...

"Akira? Is something wrong?"

I glanced at the ghost girl before looking away,"No. Nothing's wrong."

My friend frowned,"Don't lie to me. You've been loosing it again haven't you?"

Loosing it. Oh, I already have lost it. You see, ever since we got here I've been loosing my sanity bit by bit. So I'm slowly going insane... The worst part is that I was already half insane to begin with. To keep myself sane, I have to drink blood. Don't ask me why, but the other things I've tried already failed. I figured out drinking blood stops me from going insane for a while, so every night I sneak out and hunt the ones at a hidden Insane Asylum near a forest.

How I found it is the easy part. After getting taken to this world, I've been able to hack into government files somehow. So when I was browsing the data, I came across the info on the Asylum. The hard part is hiding what's wrong with me. Optimus, Ratchet, Alanis, and Nichole already can tell something's wrong.

But what else can I do? I can't tell them. It would just put them in danger.

"Dark...", I heard Yuka say in a stern voice.

"What now?"

"...You should get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Right."

She was right... Besides, I'm to tired to protest.

**-The next Day-**

Me and my friends said bye to our guardians as we walked towards the school. It was... Big I guess. Though, there were quite a few spirits littering the halls.

"Hey Dark?", Nichole asked.

"What?"

"Are there any-"

"Yes. "

"Oh..."

With that said, we went to our classes... As we went to all our classes, we noticed that we were in all the that classes together, along with Miko and classes weren't horrible, but they weren't what you would exactly call a learning session. All we did was take notes in every single classroom, and I'm not joking.

Nichole yawned as we all exited the school once it was over. I was about to sat something when we suddenly heard a engine... From they sky? I looked up and gasped when I saw Starscream flying towards us.

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next?


	5. Chapter 4

Me:Chapter 4 People!

Disclaimer:I do not own TFP. I only own the plot line and the weapons/relics I created.

Rating:K+(might change later)

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, DarkxRatchet, DarkxStarscream, DarkxBumblebee, DarkxKnockout, One-sided AlanisxKnockout, AlanisxSoundwave, NicholexJack, NicholexSteve.

Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.

* * *

(My POV)

I glared at Starscream as he transformed. What did he want?

"What do you want Starscream?!", Jack growled.

Starscream didn't answer and just looked at me. That's when I heard engines. Our guardians were here.

"Kids!", Cliffjumper called.

Starscream growled a bit before quickly snatching me off the ground. I gasped.

"Dark!", I heard everyone call, mainly hearing Optimus's voice.

Looking down I saw the Autobots transform and come running towards us. Just as Optimus was about to try and grab me from Starscream, the said bot transformed, throwing me into the seat of his cockpit and took off to the skies.

I could hear everyone call out in surprise and anger. Mainly, I could hear my guardian blaming himself before we were to far away for me to hear them.

"Why?", I whispered.

"Order from Lord Megatron.", Starscream replied bitterly."But..."

"But?", I asked confused.

"I also wanted to. You seem to be the only one who didn't care if I got away. You also asked if I was hurt before I escaped...From the ambush a few days ago... Why though? I'm a Decepticon. I could of shot you if I wanted."

"But you didn't. Besides, Decepticons and Autobots aren't that different from each other. Both had lives where they didn't go to war. Both have many bots that wish they could go back in time and start all over again. Also, both have their own feelings. I didn't think you should of suffered by my friends hands, er, I mean servos."

If Starscream weren't in jet mode, I'm sure that he would of looked at me with wide eyes.

**(After Meeting All Decepticons I Know the Names Of)**

I laughed as Knockout chased the Vehicons around for ruining his paint-job. After meeting Megatron and the others, they didn't seem as bad as I thought. Still, I wasn't allowed to tell the Autobot this if they rescued me. Who would of thought that they would be kind to me? Though, Megatron told me that I would be bait to lure my friend into a trap, which I wouldn't completely allow.

No if only I could figure out what to do.

* * *

Me: End of chapter 4! More Cliffhangers!


	6. Chapter 5

Me:Chapter 4 People!

Disclaimer:I do not own TFP. I only own the plot line and the weapons/relics I created.

Rating:K+(might change later)

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, DarkxRatchet, DarkxStarscream, DarkxBumblebee, DarkxKnockout, One-sided AlanisxKnockout, AlanisxSoundwave, NicholexJack, NicholexSteve.

Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.

* * *

(Optimus's POV)

Dark... I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you were taken. How could I of let them have you?

(Alanis's POV)

Oh, I hope Dark's alright. Are the Decepticons hurting her?

(Yuka's POV)

I sighed as I floated in the air. I heard the Decepticons had taken her prisoner... But was she ok?

(Nichole's POV)

I wonder if Akira is ok.. I sighed and looked at Alanis and our guardians.

"Wanna go to the park?", I asked her.I would of asked Miko, Jack, or Raf, but they had to do a few things at their homes. Alanis and the bots nodded.

**(At The Park)**

(Alanis's POV)

Me and Nichole walked around the park while our guardians watched from a few feet away. Just as I was about to start a conversation, we heard a engine an then a crash. That's when suddenly a Vehicon came out of nowhere and snatched us up.

"Nichole! Alanis!", Cliffjumper and Wheeljack called.

They tried to save us, but the Vehicon threw some kind of smoke-bomb and took us away. After about an hour or so, the drone transformed and we fell to the ground.

"Owww.", me and Nichole whined.

"Alanis, Nichole?!"

My eyes widened. Looking up, I saw Akira staring at us with wide eyes. She was ok?! Me and the hyper girl jumped to our feet and tackled into a hug.

"A-Alanis. Nichole... Can't breath."

We both let go.

"Sorry."

(My POV)

I'm happy they're alright. I had missed my 2 friends. I hadn't seen them for a while... Even if its only been 2 days(I forgot to add that. to lazy to change it). But how were the others reacting at the moment?... Knowing them, they're creating a plan to save us. They better have a good one though. Cause my new friends have a smart trick in store for them.

(CliffJumper's POV)

Jeez... Prime is gonna kill us. Once we told Optimus he... Did nothing. He just stayed quiet and talked to Ratchet in private. When they came back, they were smirking.

**(5 Minutes Later)**

Wow... What a plan. Who would of thought it would be that simple?... But I hope it works. It has to. If it doesn't, the girls might be doomed.

**(2 More Days Later)**

(My POV)

I yawned as I walked around the ship, looking for Starscream. After such a short amount of time, we were already good friends. But I had to help fix him up a lot. I stopped when I heard a giggle and someones voice... Knockout's voice to be precise, and only Alanis giggles like that. I ran up to the next corner and looked.

I smirked at the sight. Knockout was being his usual self and Alanis was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush... Oh. Slag. She has a crush on Knockout. She is gonna cry once she finds out. You see, a day ago I asked the red car if he had a crush on my cousin... Well, lets just say he didn't like that idea. He didn't hate the girl, but he didn't like her either.

One-sided love... I hate that. But it's also obvious that she also likes Soundwave. As for Nichole... Well she was stuck between Steve, the loyal con to Starscream, and our friend Jack. How that works, I'll never understand. As for me, that's the problem. I like Optimus, Ratchet, and Starscream. I mean, I guess the same goes to Bumblebee and Knockout, but not as much... Only a little.

I walked out of the corner,"Hi."

"Hi.", they both replied.

"Have you seen Starscream?"

Before they could answer, the alarm went off and made me and Alanis cover our ears.

* * *

Me: Done! Please review, favorite, or follow! Oh, and I'm planing to add a guest! So if you want to be in the story, then send a pm to me with your age, gender, likes, dislikes, history, crush, personality, and weapon of choice. But here's the catch. I will only chose 3 out of however many request I get. If you are chosen, I will let you know, and you will enter as another person from the real world. Also, please have natural hair or eye colors.


	7. Chapter 6

Me: Time for chapter 6! Thanks to everyone who has favorite or followed this fic! Adding new pairings too.

Disclaimer:I do not own TFP. I only own the plot line and the weapons/relics I created.

Rating:K+(might change later)

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, DarkxRatchet, DarkxStarscream, DarkxBumblebee, DarkxKnockout, One-sided AlanisxKnockout, AlanisxWheelJack, AlanisxSoundwave, NicholexJack, NicholexSteve, NicholexCliffjumper.

Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.

* * *

(My POV)

What was going on? I was about to ask Knockout when there was an explosion behind me. Spinning around, my eyes widened when I saw Bumblebee walk through to hole that was now in the wall, Optimus and the others following behind. How did they find us? More importantly, how did they make it here?

Alanis ran up to me, Nichole ran around the corner and did the same. When our Autobot friends spotted us, the tried to walk over. Tried. But Knockout got in their way.

"And what do you think your doing?", Knockout taunted.

Arcee appeared behind him,"Taking our friends back.", with that said, she hit him and made the medic offline for a short time.

"Bumblebee, get the girls!", Optimus called.

The yellow bot nodded and grabbed us. Optimus turned back to the way they came and transformed. The others did the same... Though, when Bumblebee transformed, me and my companions were plopped into the seats and almost hit our heads.

**_(After Arriving at the Autobot Base)_**

(Alanis's POV)

Once we arrived back at the base, WheelJack kept apologizing. Smiling, I motioned him to bend down. When he did, kissed his cheek.

He pulled back with wide optics,"A-Alanis?!"

I giggled,"Don't worry. I forgive you."

(Nichole's POV)

I laughed as Cliffjumper apologized. When Cliff picked me up, I pecked him on the cheek.

"I forgive you.", I giggle as he blushed.

(My POV)

I looked at Optimus as he sat on the bed/berth in my room. Yes, it's Autobot sized. Anyways, I looked at him as he began to whisper apologies to me while looking away from me. I sighed and climbed onto his shoulder, making him glance at me before looking away again.

"I'm so sorry...", he whispered once more.

I chuckled lightly,"Stop it. I forgive you", with that said, I hugged him the best I could. Once I pulled away, he looked at me with wide optics before they softened.

"Thank you."

I nodded and jumped off his shoulder. He smiled at me once more before leaving my room. I sighed. He worries to much, I must say. Just as I was about to stand up, I was tackled.

"Dark!"

I giggled a bit,"I missed you too Yuka."

She looked at me with her ghostly eyes,"I thought you were gone for good!"

"A like I'd let that happen."

"But-"

"No buts."

"... Fine."

I looked at the time on my phone,"Well, I'm going to go to bed now... Night."

"Night."

_When I fell asleep, I had that nightmare again. Everyone... Gone... I had... Killed them all and Megatron was laughing behind me. Their energon/blood was all over my hands and on the weapons I had... I Scythe and a Sword... I whimpered as I heard the evil laughter. I kept begging for this to stop, but I was merely ignored._

I gasped and sat up in my bed/berth. God... How long have I been haunted by this dream?

**(The Next Day at School)**

(My POV)

I sighed as I walked to the Principles Office. I wonder what I did wrong... Shaking my head, I opened the door. The Principle glanced up from his work and motioned for me to come and take a seat.

"Akira... Do you know why you're here?", he asked.

"No sir."

"Of course not... I'm making you an offer."

I raise a eye-brow at him,"What kind of offer?"

"I'm offering you a chance to go to a special school in Tokyo, Japan."

My eyes widened,"What?"

"You heard me. This school is basically for kids who are interested in Japan, the talented, the smart, and the strange."

"I..."

"You have the choice of going or not."

"...Can I give you my answer tomorrow?"

"Yes. I understand that you need some time to think it , and take this."

"Arigato.", I took the yellow folder from him.

"You're welcome. Now you may go back to class... Actually, you may go home. The last class of the day will only last for about 5 more minutes. And I know it will take you a while to get back."

I looked at him oddly,"Arigato... I guess."

The man just nodded. Leaving the office and heading to my locker, I thought about what I was just offered. Should I go? I mean, I've been waiting for a chance like this for ages. It might not be offered again... I shook my head and got to my locker. Taking out my stuff, I walked outside.

I looked at the sky and sighed. What so I do?... I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang and the other kids ran out. I looked at the entrance and saw Jack, Raf, Miko, Nichole, and Alanis run towards me.

"So... What did the Principle want? Did you get in trouble?", Miko asked in a hurry.

"No, I didn't get in trouble. And the Principle made me an offer."

"What kind of offer?", Jack questioned.

"One for transferring to a school in Japan.", I answered.

"What?!", my friends exclaimed.

"I'll explain when we get to the Autobot's base.", I said, motioning to the cars and Semi Truck that were parked near the school.

The nodded.

**(At The Base After I Told Them About the Offer)**

"Sooo... Are you gonna go?", Miko wondered.

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, what's in in the folder?", Cliffjumper asked.

I looked at it. Taking a breath, I opened it and spilled its contents onto the table. I looked at it. There was a book on the school and some transfer papers.

Miko picked up the book and gasped,"No. Way."

"What?", I asked.

"He made you an offer to the most expensive school in Tokyo."

"What do you mean?"

"You are accepted to go to 'Mythical Sakura'. A middle-school and high-school in Japan. It's hard for anyone to be accepted."

"Wait... So it's both-"

"Both High-school and Middle-school? Yup!"

I looked at the book when Miko handed it back to me. Wow... I looked at Optimus.

He looked back at me,"The choice is yours."

I looked down. I needed to think about this. Standing up I gathered the papers.

"I'm going to my room."

I fell face first onto my bed. I switched to laying on my back and stared at the sealing. What do I do? Do I really think I should leave my friends?... No... I will refuse the offer. My friends are more important than the school. I may not get another offer like this, but I don't care enough to actually leave the others. With that one thought, I fell asleep. This time, the nightmare didn't appear.

**(Next Day After School in the Office)**

"I refuse the offer.", I stated to the aw-struck man.

His expression changed to a smile,"Alright then. If that's your final decision."

"It is. Well, god-bye sir."

"Bye."

I walked over to my friends as they were talking to our guardians.

"So, you goin?", Nichole asked with a sad smile.

"No."

"Huh?!", everyone (minus Optimus) exclaimed,"Why?!"

"Because. I wouldn't be able to leave you guys. You're my friends."

Nichole, Alanis, and Miko got teary eyed, making me sweat-drop. Some things would never change.

* * *

Me: Holy mother of barrels, this is the first time I wrote a long chapter! Well, remember, I'm taking request from anyone who wants to be in the story! Please comment!

Nichole: Follow!

Alanis: Or favorite!


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Chapter 7 for u bros! Sorry I took so long! Also, when I type Cola, I'm talking about Nichole. It's her nickname.

Disclaimer:I do not own TFP. I only own the plot line and the weapons/relics I created.

Rating:K+(might change later)

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, DarkxRatchet, DarkxStarscream, DarkxBumblebee, DarkxKnockout, One-sided AlanisxKnockout, AlanisxWheelJack, AlanisxSoundwave, NicholexJack, NicholexSteve, NicholexCliffjumper.

Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.

* * *

(My POV)

I watched as Alanis and Nichole struggled to beat the boss on the video game they were playing. What the point of making me watch was unknown to me, but I couldn't argue unless I wanted to hear whining. Sighing, I looked up at the sealing while silently praying that the others would be back from patrol soon.

"Soooo...", Cola started.

"What?", I asked and glanced at her.

"Have you told them?"

"About what?"

"Your new-found abilities."

"Oh...Not yet. I'll tell them when the time is right, but for now just drop it. Besides, I know for a fact that you haven't told them about your abilities. Same with you Alanis."

The girls pouted,"...Fine..."

You see, I had just recently found that I had a few... Talents. Anyways, I found that I could control the shadows, the way light bends, control machines(no not the Autobots), and know how to use a specific weapon just by holding it. Same with my 2 companions, but Nichole can control electricity and Alanis can control water.

Suddenly Nichole gave me the game control,"Your turn."

Alanis put her control on the table after turning it off,"And don't refuse. You need the break."

I was quiet for a moment before I sighed and nodded. Once they made up their mind on something, there was no arguing with them at all. Looking at the screen, I saw it was GTA. Strange... I didn't know this game was in this dimension... Oh well.

I giggled silently as I stole a police car from the station, the police shooting their guns. What I didn't notice was Alanis and Nichole smiling as they watched me.

(Alanis's POV)

I smiled as I watched Dark giggle silently while playing the game. I'm glad that she's slowly becoming here normal self. Ever since we first came here, she hadn't been the same.

(Nichole's POV)

I laughed as Dark's character started running away from a angry woman. It was nice seeing Dark acting like her old self again.. Though, there's a chance that she'll go back to being quiet and showing no emotion. But I hope it won't be too soon. Though I could always be wrong.

(My POV)

I gave one final giggle before I turned of the console with a sigh. I admit, it was nice to act like a child again, but for now I'm done. I hopped of the couch and stretch with a sigh. Sitting on the couch to long always had its perks didn't it. I turned around when I suddenly heard the sound of the space bridge opening.

But instead of being greeted with the normal site I usually saw, I watched it close violently with a boom as soon as several large figures came through. I quickly covered my eyes and was thrown back from the blast along with Nichole and Alanis(Jack, Raf, and Miko were at home). Me and my 2 friends sat up while groaning in pain.

I opened my eyes only to see nothing. My vision was black and I couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes and shook my head hoping to be able to see again. It didn't help though, making me slightly freaked.

"Alanis? Nichole?", I whispered.

(Optimus's POV)

I shook my head and held back a groan of pain. Me and my team stood up and looked to see if there was any damage. There didn't seem to be any though. Or, so I thought.

"Alanis? Nichole?", I heard Akira... I mean Dark, whisper.

Turning around, me and the others walked over. Alanis and Nichole sat up while shaking their heads. They looked at their 3rd companion.

"Yeah? What is it?", they both asked.

"I... I can't see anything."

The 2 girls eyes widened in horror and they gasped, tears forming at the corner of their eyes.

My optic widened as well. She... She's bind?!

* * *

Me: Sorry for the wait. I've had school and I got a history project do in a week and a half or so, and I only just started today when I could of done it several weeks ago when I was given the assignment. Anyways, please favorite.

Nichole: Follow!

Alanis: Or Review!

All: Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

Me: And we're back! Here's chapter 8 bros! Sorry for the wait. I'm still working on my history project and I've been busy editing videos I made for youtube.

Disclaimer:I do not own TFP. I only own the plot line and the weapons/relics I created.

Rating:K+(might change later)

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, DarkxRatchet, DarkxStarscream, DarkxBumblebee, DarkxKnockout, One-sided AlanisxKnockout, AlanisxWheelJack, AlanisxSoundwave, NicholexJack, NicholexSteve, NicholexCliffjumper.

Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.

* * *

(My POV)

My blank eyes widened. Why did I hear soft crying? I listened and heard a something scanning me, most likely Ratchet trying to see whats wrong. A few minutes passed before I heard what sounded like a sigh of relief.

"She hasn't gone blind for good. It's only minor. She should gain here sight back in a few hours.", I heard the medic say.

Huh?... Well at least I'll see again soon. I felt someone grab my arm and tug it.

"Come on Dark. I'l take you to your room.", a voice said, Nichole's voice.

I nodded and got up when she let my arm go. After I got up, the hyper girl took my arm again. I let her lead me to our destination. I wonder though... What made the space bridge explode like that? I shook my head and pushes the thought away. This was going to be a long week.

**(Several Days Later)**

I yawned as I walked into my room and set by backpack down. As usual, I learned nothing new. Only the same old scrap I already know. I sighed and looked went on YouTube on my ipod. I took a few minutes to scroll through the playlist I had made and stopped on a karaoke version of 'Alice Human Sacrifice'.

I smiled a bit before choosing the song and started singing the English lyrics.

_"The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade._

_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand._

_Never hesitating to slay all within her way._

_Creating paths of blood that followed her through wonderland._

_Deep into the darkened forest, Alice walked the line,_

_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin._

_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind,_

_No one would of suspected that she had ever been._

_"The second Alice was a fragile man of the Diamond._

_The broken echo of the lies within demented words._

_He sang twisted melodies to all in wonderlan._

_Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed._

_Deadly yet so beautiful, a voice just like a rose,_

_Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death._

_Single rose bloomed in his place with no music composed._

_With twisted grin, this dying man lay breathing his last breath._

_"The third Alice was an innocent girl of Club._

_An enchanting, graceful creature in the world of wonderland._

_She charmed the people in the land to every beck and call._

_A peculiar country answering to each command._

_So she rose into the thrown to be the countries queen,'_

_Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death._

_Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream._

_Desguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime._

_"And as this passed, 2 children, walked through the woods._

_Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they'd never part._

_They found an invitation to the queen._

_It was the Ace of Hearts._

_The forth Alice was a duo of curiosity._

_Both were lost and could not find the boat where they began._

_And so they ran through countless doors so recklessly._

_A brother and a sister running wild in wonderland._

_A stubborn elder sister._

_A witty younger brother._

_But they had strayed to far into, Alice's wonderland._

_"They were never woken from their terrifying dream._

_Forever they would wonder in this twisted fairytale."_

I took a breath once I finished the song. Thinking about it though, we aren't that different from the people described in the song are we? This place is like a wonderland. And all of us are making our own mistakes...

* * *

Me: Short chapter, I know. Please review, follow, or favorite.


	10. Chapter 9

Me:Last chapter bros!But don't worry, this will be as long as I can make it. Also, I'm making a sequel! In my next chapter(authors note actually) I'll tell you the sequel name.

Disclaimer:I do not own TFP. I only own the plot line and the weapons/relics I created.

Rating:K+

Pairings: DarkxOptimus, AlanisxWheelJack, NicholexCliffjumper.

Summary: Do you know what it feels like to be lost? My name is DarkInsanitySoul, you can call me Dark. It had been a normal day for me as I posted my fic while I tried to ignore my friends watching over me. But here's the weird part. Once I pushed enter, this flash of light blinded me and my friends. When we could see again, we weren't in my house. Somehow we got into the world of TF:P.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Three girls laughed as they walked around the mall. Their guardians had reluctantly allowed them to spend their time in the crowded place. But it hadn't been easy. The girls sighed as they remembered. To them, their guardians were overprotecting them. Dark and Alanis looked at Nichole as she sighed.

"I'm bored!", she complained.

Dark sweat-dropped,"How did I know you were gonna say that?..."

"Well... Wanna go over there?", Alanis asked as she pointed to a shop that looked strange to them.

The trio agreed and walked over. As they walked through the doors, they noticed that the place seemed to have a lot of jewelry and cosplay items.'Strange...', all of em' thought.

"Welcome!"

Alanis and Nichole screamed from the sudden voice from behind them while the 3rd member of the trio just blinked. They turned around only to see... Miko?!

The said girl looked at them surprised,"Oh... Hi! Didn't think you'd be here."

The hyper, blond-brown girl shook her head,"Ditto. So, you work here?"

"Yeah. Only part time though. Anyways, is there anything specific your looking for?"

"I don't think so... We'll just look around first."

"Alrighty then. Let me know if ya need anything!", Miko chirped as she walked off to another part of the shop.

Dark sighed and walked around the shop. The girl was about ready to leave when something caught her eye.

(My POV)

I walked over and picked up the small red, dragon shaped, charm necklace.'Strange...' I felt like I'd seen something like it before. Shaking my head, I walked to Miko as she looked at the cash register.

She looked at me,"Hey!"

"Hi... Um, I'd like to buy this."

I handed her the charm and she nodded.

**(After Getting Back To Base)**

I walked around the base as I examined the strange pendant. Why... Why was it so familiar? I sighed and shook my head; I felt Ratchet's optics on me. This was getting me nowhere. I blinked as I heard the sound of metal twisting.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!"

I chuckled a bit when I heard him say that. The red and white medic heard the chuckle and looked at me with a confused look on his face. I just smile as a answer to his questioning look. Ratchet gave me a smile smile before looking back at the large green mech behind him and started complaining.

Ratchet was being Ratchet as usual. I rolled my eyes an walked over to Optimus. I finally decided I was going to tell him about mine and and my friends abilities.

"Hey... Optimus?", I called.

He turned and looked down at me,"Yes?"

"I... I need to talk to you in private."

The mech gave a worried look,"Alright."

With that said, he lead me to a large room that I guessed was his. I took a breath and looked at him.

"I'll just show you.", I stated. I then made hands made of made shadow become solid and wrap around my arm. I did the same with some light. Optimus looked at me with wide optics.

"Can-"

"Yes. Alanis controls water and Nichole controls electricity."

"I see... Thank you for telling me."

"Right."

We walked out and back to the others only to gasp. A swirling green portal was in the wall, green tentacles appearing out of it. Alanis and Nichole screamed as the tentacles grabbed them. My eyes widened and ran over, a sword somehow materializing in my hand. But before I could do anything, more tentacles came from the portal and grabbed me as well.

The three of us struggled. I could hear the others trying to get to us since they were being blocked by the unknown creatures. Suddenly me and my 2 companions were dragged to the portal. We were only a few feet away from it when I heard the fall of metal. Looking back I saw the bots falling to the ground and temporarily offline, Optimus, Wheeljack, and Cliffjumper the last to do so.

I looked at the Autobot leader ,while the others looked at each other as well, and gave him a worried look. He weakly raised his servo as if trying to grab me. I smiled while shaking my head, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. Optimus looked back at me with tearful optics. With that look, the tentacles pulled me, my cousin, and friend through the portal.

I heard nothing but Optimus whispering something that made me want to cry. They same words coming from Wheeljack and Cliffjumper to Alanis and Nichole.

**_'I Love You...'_**

We gave a small sob before everything went black.

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading! Tomorrow I'll post the first chapter of my sequel.


End file.
